UNA AVENTURA PASAJERA
by CelesteSnape
Summary: Ella es la mujer que más ama, ella y sólo a ella. Aunque tal vez para ella sólo sea una aventura pasajera.


UNA AVENTURA PASAJERA

.o.

.o.o.o.

.o.

_Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K. Rowling, los personajes, lugares, y todo lo demás, solo la loca historia es mía. _

.o.

.o.o.o

.o_._

Severus se dirigía presuroso a su casa en la calle de la Hilandera, su casa que alguna vez fue solitaria y fría, ahora estaba impregnada con el aroma y el calor de ella. Ella, otra vez ella, no debería estar pensando en ella, pero lo hacía. Una fuerte necesidad surgía de su pecho cada vez que en su mente rondaba el hermoso recuerdo de su castaña.

Se suponía que era una aventura pasajera, unos fugases encuentros para desahogar las ganas de estar con alguien, porque así lo habían decidido desde el principio. Pensar que ella fue su alumna en Hogwarts, pensar que se odiaban a muerte, pensar que tal vez ella lo estaría esperando calentita en su cama, pensar o imaginar, o desear.

Sólo encuentros furtivos y nada mas, pero llevaban un par de años de esa manera, quería decirle que vivieran juntos, que se casaran y formaran una familia, pero tenía tanto miedo, estaba aterrado de que ella lo rechazara y terminara huyendo de su lado, no, era mejor que las cosas siguieran así, con aventuras y encuentros a medianoche en la intimidad de su alcoba. Después de todo él tenía la culpa de que sus sentimientos por ella se desbordaran como un furioso río en una tormenta; desde el primer momento en que estuvieron juntos cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso tan dulce y tierno, nunca en toda su maldita y asquerosa vida nadie lo había besado de esa manera, tan lento y sensual. Desde ese momento deseó que ella lo amara, que se enamorara de él, porque él con el mero contacto de sus labios había perdido completamente la cabeza por ella, y cuando ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, acariciando su nuca y besándolo tiernamente, Severus le había entregado el corazón, y cuando ella gimió su nombre en la intimidad de su habitación ya era dueña de su alma.

Detalles, solo detalles, pequeños y míseros detalles lo llevaron a amarla con locura, detalles insignificantes, el hecho de prepararle el café por la mañana, o despedirlo con un beso rápido porque ya llegaba tarde al trabajo, el hecho de que en el cajón de su armario había ropa de ella que algunas veces olvidaba, ropa a la que Severus se aferraba y a la que acomodaba dobladita al lado de sus camisas, o cuando a medianoche llegaba cansado del trabajo ella lo esperaba descalza y con solo una camisa blanca, cocinando para él, ¿Cuándo mierda alguien había cocinado para él? Y no importaba lo que cocinara, él siempre lo cenaba feliz solo porque ella lo había preparado para él con sus delicadas manos.

Conversar con ella sobre cualquier cosa, todo era importante para Severus, todo lo que ella le contara, desde el trabajo que debía tener preparado para el lunes hasta el color del esmalte de uñas que quería comprarse porque el anterior ya no le gustaba.

Si, estar con ella lo era todo, todo lo que quiso y deseó, abrazarla por la espalda cuando limpiaba la vajilla, o besarle el cuello cuando acomodaba la ropa que había lavado la tarde anterior, o aspirar el perfume de su cabello cuando ella se quedaba a dormir porque era demasiado tarde para que volviera a su casa, todo era importante, detalles, pequeños detalles.

Pedirle que ella se quedara con él para siempre, mas que pedirle, rogarle, rogarle que continuara a su lado, que cocinara para él, que acomodara su casa, que le hiciera el amor tiernamente como siempre lo había hecho, porque hacía mucho tiempo que Severus le hacía el amor, nunca sexo, siempre amor.

Rogarle que siguiera durmiendo en su pecho, con su cabello cayendo en cascada por su piel pálida y llena de cicatrices, que siguiera juntando sus cálidos pies a los helados de él para darle calor, que siguiera retándolo en sueños porque otra vez había olvidado sacar la basura, que lo obligara a entablar amistad con su gato el cual no le caía bien porque le tenía alergia, porque el minino hacía un tiempo que ya vivía con él en su casa, porque ella no quería dejarlo solo y el pobre gatito debía ser alimentado cuando ella trabajaba y Severus, a pesar de no llevarse bien con el minino, era feliz llenando el tazón del peludo animal con alimento balanceado todas las siestas.

Que ella estuviera con él para siempre era lo que mas deseaba, que se quedara con él, porque ya estaba haciéndose viejo y no quería morir solo, porque a él le estaban saliendo una que otra cana, y Severus las miraba horrorizado en el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía, él se estaba haciendo viejo y ella se hacía cada vez mas hermosa y tal vez un hombre joven y atractivo un día podría arrebatársela y alejarla de su lado, con toda su ropa, su gato, su planta favorita, su cepillo de dientes, su cabello, su aroma, su todo. Pero mas que eso era porque la amaba con locura y no quería perderla.

¿Y si ella lo abandonaba? ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué sería de su vida cuando ella se marchara? Él se mataría, si, eso era lo que haría, porque vivir sin ella no sería vida; le rogaría que no lo abandonara, hasta era capaz de compartirla con quien sea con tal de que ella le brindara un poquito de su tiempo para él. "_Que nunca lo deje, por Dios, que nunca lo abandone"_, o mejor aún, que ella se enamore de él. Rezar, eso debería hacer, ir a una iglesia y hacerse devoto de todos los santos y pedir que ella lo ame con la misma locura y pasión como él lo hacía.

Hacía frío para cuando él llegó a su casa, el perfume de las muchas flores que ella había plantado llenaron sus sentidos, cuando abrió la puerta se asustó al no verla en la cocina, descalza y en camisa como siempre, estaba cansado y triste porque no la encontró en casa como ya estaba acostumbrado, subió a su habitación, se desvistió en la oscuridad, no tenía ánimos ni para encender la luz, se metió en la cama y se sorprendió al encontrarla calentita, ella, ella estaba ocupando la mitad de la cama, se acurrucó junto a ella, inhalando el perfume de sus cabellos, ella se dio la vuelta y se recostó en su pecho, como a él le gustaba.

-Amor, tengo algo que decirte, ella le susurró despacito, él le acarició su cabello como diciéndole que allí estaba para escucharla.

-Voy a desocupar la habitación que utilizas para realizar tus pociones, él no preguntó para qué, no le importaba si ella quería pintar la casa de colores fosforescentes, con tal de que se quedara a su lado era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Voy a preparar la habitación para el bebé.

Silencio.

-Vamos a ser papás Severus, ella dijo abrazándolo mas, perdiéndose en la inconciencia del sueño.

Severus besó su frente, suspiró y no pudo evitar las lágrimas que desbordaron sus ojos. _"Suya, sería suya para siempre, ya nunca lo abandonaría"_. Estaba tan feliz, todo lo que siempre quiso lo tenía y lo tendría siempre. Pensar que solo era una aventura pasajera…

.o.

.o.o.o.

.o.

_(No se que tal me habrá salido, disfruté mucho escribiendo esta cortita historia, espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado. Me gustaría saber su opinión, por favor dejen reviews. Gracias)_


End file.
